


Ask And Ye Shall Receive

by BugTongue



Series: Vampiric Bullshit Parade [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Body Sharing, M/M, Magic Is Fucked Up, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika has been ghouling Leorio for the past year. Leorio wants to be immortal already. Kurapika gets thrown into the backseat of his own brain and has no say in how this goes down. Chrollo is fucking weird.The doctor's dead, long live the doctor.





	Ask And Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the five people who give a damn, thanks guys.

The silence of the room rang out like a siren, the light dimming as Kurapika drew the shadows tighter around himself. They stared at each other, Leorio not having moved from his seat on the couch and Kurapika frozen in place half-turned from his desk.

"Care to repeat that?" Ashen lips formed around the words, his voice soft despite the anger building in Kurapika's expression. Anger, and fear. Leorio ran a hand through his hair, which had been dulling significantly over the past year as he drank more and more from the vampire's vitae. "You heard me. This is awful, all of it. You can't even playfully tell me to shut up without it being a command I have to follow, and I tried to eat someone after a late night dissection demonstration last week. If you don't turn me tonight I'm going to find someone who will."

Kurapika opened his mouth, body tensed to argue until he went suddenly still, eyelids fluttering as a calm expression eased onto his face. His lips quirked as if Leorio were a child who just learned a curse word. "Is that so? And who would you seek out?" He leaned back in his chair, knees spread casually and fingers linked over his stomach. The shift caused the hairs along Leorio's arms to stand on end.

"I don't know, someone he works with probably." This wasn't Kurapika, it was his sire, the one he had recently diablerizes and gotten stuck sharing a body with for now until Gehenna.

  
"You catch on quick. Although still not very bright, everyone Kurapika works with would rather turn you into body parts for ogling." Chrollo brushed Kurapika's hair out of his face, smile still pleasant. "Come here."

Leorio felt his guts swoop drastically as he fought the command and lost easily, his legs carrying him across the room to loom over the other, one hand on the back of the chair so he could lean into a reasonable distance despite his large frame. Chrollo in Kurapika's body was something he still had yet to get used to, righteously angered for Kurapika's sake and bitterly pissed off for his own in a childish way he didn't want to analize. Chrollo lifted a hand to Leorio's tie, reeling him in familiarly in a manner Kurapika had done so many times the action seemed it should only belong to him. Leorio glared down at him, mouth set in a stubborn line.

"You know how this is going to go right?" Chrollo slid his thumb from the knot in his tie to brush the stubble at his throat just to watch him shudder in revulsion. "I drain every last drop of blood from your body, and if Kurapika's quick enough to push me back, he'll pour some of his vitae down your throat."

"You just can't be normal, can you, you son of a bitch?" His breath caught as he was yanked down farther, well within range of needle like teeth. "Shit-"

Chrollo undid Leorio's tie for him in an almost impatient manner, then worked the top few buttons of his dress shirt open. "I hope this ensemble isn't important to you." He grinned at the high noise of annoyance Leorio made in the back of his throat, then pushed a hand against the nape of his neck until he let his forehead rest on Kurapika's shoulder. He knew when his corated was torn open and failed to keep from struggling. Leorio grabbed Kurapika's shoulders but was held firmly in place as he bled out onto himself and the other's lap, a cold tongue lapping languidly at the place just below the wound.

It was strange to feel the strength seep from his whole body, strange, and he must have fainted because he was no longer bleeding to death in Kurapika's house but instead running around in front of his old house. The world had a texture to it that didn't belong nor could he identify, but he couldn't focus on that. His friend Peitro was playing football with him, kicking the ball across the hard packed dirt yard, smiling despite how sick he looked.

When he opened his eyes again, he was on the ground with his head near the wheels of Kurapika's chair, the man himself kneeling over him petting his hair. His expression was strained, worried, and most of all clear of that other presence holed up in his mind. Fresh blood dripped from his wrist into Leorio's mouth and thin trails of the same fluid dripped from his face.

"Do you know how close you came to actually staying dead? Don't answer that, you idiot." He let Leorio slide two large hands up his forearm to pull him closer, brand new fangs piercing his wrist again when the flow slowed down. Kurapika sighed, a completely dramatic action as he no longer needed to breathe.

  
“Welcome to the Lasombra, Leorio.”


End file.
